leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.125
* End of Season One |Related = * 1.0.0.125 Patch Notes * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.124 |Next = V1.0.0.126 }} New Skins in Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * The following skins were released with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, September 19. * * The following skins were released with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, September 26. * * PvP.net v1.43 * Ticker messaging has been improved to now more accurately relay the state of the platform. * The startup times for PVP.net have been improved. * Feature items and sale items now show the percentage discount for sales. * Sale and featured items are now properly labeled. League of Legends v1.0.0.125 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Riven's abilities charge her blade, causing her to do bonus damage on her next autoattack. Riven can store up to 3 charges, but only expends one at a time. * (Q) ** Riven steps forward and lashes out in a series of powerful sword slashes. This ability can be activated up to 3 times in a short period. *** 1st/2nd Use: Deals damage to a small area in front of her. *** 3rd Use: Jumps into the air and slams downward, causing a larger impact nova that deals damage and knocks nearby enemies back. * (W) ** Riven damages and stuns nearby enemies. * (E) ** Riven dashes forward and gains a shield for a short duration. * (Ultimate) ** Riven's sword reforms, giving her a percentage multiplier on her total attack damage, extended range on her damaging abilities and basic attacks and the ability to use Wind Slash once. ** *** While Blade of the Exile is active, Riven can reactivate the ability to emit a large shock wave that deals damage to all units hit based on their missing life. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was not draining mana properly. ; * ** Range reduced to 625 from 675. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Will now show the area it triggers in when cast. * ** Fixed a bug where it would fail to reset cooldown if or died during the channel time. ; * ** Adjusted his run animation speed while enlarged by Feast stacks. ; * ** Will now break spell shields. ; * ** Attack damage scaling reduced to from . * ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ** Bonus attack damage scaling per second increased to from . ; * General ** Fixed an issue where certain skins had inconsistent model sizes. * ** Added a targeting ring. ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing less damage than intended at ranks 2 and 3. ; * ** Fixed a bug where using a summoner spell would sometimes consume its charge. ; * ** Magic damage reduction increased to 15% from 10%. * ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1150. * ** Base magic damage on-hit increased to from . ; * General ** Recommended items updated. ; * ** Now properly displays numbers in its tooltip as it updates. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the armor value in the tooltip was not rounding. ; * ** Shield generation changed to 30% at all levels from %. ** Shield generation is now only half as effective versus minions. * ** Bonus magic damage when used against a single target reduced to 65% from 75%. * ** No longer adds additional shield for each unit hit. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 3.5 seconds from 4. * ** Bonus armor and magic resistance increased to from . ; * ** Leash range reduced to 525 from 550. ; * Stats ** Range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Range increased to 125 from 100. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 17 from 14. * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 50. ; * Stats ** Range reduced to 500 from 550. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Range reduced to 800 from 900. ; * ** Fixed a bug where movement commands before the initial collision could prevent the second part of the spell from occurring. ** Fixed a bug where Poppy would not attack the correct target after using . ; * Stats ** Attack damage per level increased to from . * ** Rammus can now immediately switch with . * ** Rammus can now immediately switch with . ** Magic damage return changed to from . ** Cast time removed. ** Now correctly displays the armor amount in the tooltip when is active. ; * ** Improved AI *** Boxes will hard lock onto the closest champion that has damaged Shaco recently, or that Shaco has damaged. *** Boxes will soft lock onto other non-neutral-monsters they attack (they will prefer to keep attacking that target). ** Boxes are now immune to damage while stealthed if the source cannot see them. ** Trigger radius reduced to 325 from 400 to mitigate cases where it fears targets and they run out of range, rendering the Box unable to attack. ** Fixed a bug where they could be seen by stealthed enemies. ** Fixed a bug where they could be seen in brush or through fog of war while not stealthed if an enemy was nearby. ** Fixed a bug where they would sometimes stop attacking targets if they both were in brush. ** Fixed a bug where they could activate but fail to fear targets moving near the edge of its range. ** Fixed a bug where turrets would always attack them first. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage per level increased to from . ** Base armor increased to 19 from 18. * ** Base magic damage increased to from . ** Magic damage ability power ratio increased to from . ** Heal over 3 seconds increased to from . ** Heal ability power ratio has been removed. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Taunt duration increased to seconds from . * ** Shield strength ability power ratio increased to from . ** Energy cost reduced to 0 from 50. ; * Stats ** Range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Range increased to 125 from 100. ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 200 from 175. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 25. ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Now gains magic resist per level. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Fixed a bug where health cost was being subtracted at the wrong time, causing health drain from things like . ; * ** Base physical damage increased to from . ** Base magic damage increased to from . * ** Missile speed increased to 1800 from 1600. ; * ** Heal amount changed to from . ; * ** Cast range increased to 750 from 625. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 16. ** Armor aura range increased to 1000 from 600. ** Taric now loses the passive armor bonus instead of the armor aura upon activation. * ** Stun duration is now always seconds from ranging between 1 and 2. ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ** Minimum damage ability power ratio increased to from . ** Maximum base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum damage ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 650. ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1050. * - ** (Active) Taric slams the ground dealing (+ ability power) magic damage to nearby enemies. For the next 10 seconds, Taric gains attack damage and ability power and grants nearby allies half the bonuses. *** second cooldown *** 100 mana cost ** Old: (Toggle) Taric emits a brilliant light, healing himself each second by (+ per ability power) and increasing his attack damage by . Additionally, it grants half the attack damage bonus to nearby allied champions and attack damage bonus to minions. The cost to sustain Radiance increases each second. *** 20 seconds cooldown *** 20 initial mana cost *** additional mana cost per second ; * ** Now counts as a single target ability for items such as . Items ; * increased to 35 from 25. ; * increased to 35 from 25. ; * increased to 35 from 25. * You can now use multiple or while you have one active which will queue them up to be used after the previous completes (maximum 5 stacks). General * You can now quick cast items (you have to manually bind the hotkeys). * Clones now correctly show their own stats. * Clones that are meant to deceive now have a hero minimap icon. * Creep camp minimap icons are now more consistent; and wards will now properly update the map icons. * , , , , and tooltips properly display numbers in their passives as they update. * Consumable items will not be removed from recommended item lists after being purchased. * Removed the word “sleeps” from tooltip. * Traps ( , , ) will now show the area they trigger in when cast. * Fixed a bug that caused “Can't Move While Casting” to be displayed multiple times for one instance. * Fixed a bug where and could get stuck in their dash animations. * Fixed a bug where 's particle would sometimes persist. * Fixed a bug where you could from behind his den. * Fixed a bug that sometimes caused the edges of the screen to appear black when moving the camera. * Fixed a rare bug with causing it to not function properly. Undocumented changes ; * General ** Auto attack now includes a shield bash animation. ** The skin now includes a blood-red particle on . ; * ** Cast time removed. ; * color scheme changed to teal from blue. Hotfixes ; * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to from . ** Base armor increased to 15 from 12. * ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to from . * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . * ** Shield strength increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Projectile speed increased to 2200 from 2000. ; * Disabled in Dominion. Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.125 pl:V1.0.0.125 zh:V1.0.0.125 Category:Patch notes